C'est moi?
by MimiK
Summary: Les MisCamelotCrossover, Sir Lancelot mit Identitätskrise. Oder ist es doch Marius Pontmercy mit einer solchen?


Disclaimer: Der Charakter Marius Pontmercy und auch einige andere gehören Victor Hugo, während bei Dr. Grenvil nur der Name bei Giuseppe Verdi entlehnt wurde. (Die Idee, besagte „Familie" in diese Storyline einzubauen, stammt dagegen von Michelle Mercy.) Der Song „Camelot" gehört Frederick Loewe und Alan Jay Lerner. Wer auch immer Lancelot erfunden hat… usw.

* * *

_für KL mit einem ehrlichen „Sorry! (Diese Idee war einfach zu verführerisch!) und für einen gewissen Inspektor, der solange gequengelt hat, bis ich es aufschrieb  
__Schuld ist auch dieses Theater, das unbedingt in der vergangenen Spielzeit „Les Mis" und in der aktuellen „Camelot" auf die Bühne bringen mußte – und dabei Marius wie Lancelot mit dem gleichen Sänger besetzte..._**

* * *

C'est moi?**

Die Köchin des Hauses Pontmercy erzählte es der Gemüsehändlerin, und so verbreitete es sich rasch auf dem gesamten Markt und schließlich auch im ganzen Viertel.

Der Enkel und Erbe, der bereits seit Tagen verletzt und meist ohne Bewußtsein im Hause seines Großvaters dahindämmerte, war in der vergangenen Nacht für kurze Zeit erwacht und hatte seine Tante mit seinen Fieberphantasien erschreckt. Er sei, so berichtete die Köchin unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, mit dem Schrei nach einer Frau namens Guenevere erwacht und hätte anschließend nach Schwert, Schild und Pferd gerufen.

Monsieur Gillenormand hätte beklagt, dies käme alles nur von den schundigen Romanen, die dem jungen Mann von seiner Tante vorgelesen würden. Die Gedichte des berühmten Dichters André Chenier hätten seiner Auffassung nach keine so schädliche Wirkung gehabt.

Was war tatsächlich geschehen?

Marius Pontmercy, der in der Nacht der Barrikaden verletzt worden war und auf geheimnisvolle Weise den Weg ins Haus seines Großvaters zurückgefunden hatte, war aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen lange ohne Bewußtsein gewesen. Seine Tante hatte Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett gewacht und ihm, wohl auch zur eigenen Erbauung, aus den Romanen ihrer Jugend vorgelesen.

Die Bewußtlosigkeit des jungen Pontmercy war wohl weniger tief gewesen als allgemein vermutet, und so hatte er möglicherweise einiges aus den abenteuerlichen Geschichten der Bücher in seine Träume mitgenommen.

Es war also zu jenem kurzen Moment des Wachseins, von dem die Köchin berichtet hatte, gekommen, während dem der junge Mann sich wohl für Sir Lancelot du Lac gehalten hatte, bevor er rasch wieder in die Bewußtlosigkeit zurückgesunken war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er erwachte auf einer Wiese, einer Wiese von übernatürlichem Grün. Um ihn herum wuchsen riesige Laubbäume. Die Wiese war von ebenjenen Bäumen sowie von üppigwucherndem Buschwerk begrenzt. Ganz zweifellos befand er sich auf einer Waldlichtung.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt graste seine weiße Stute. Es war ein friedlicher, warmer Sommertag. Somit gab es für das stolze Tier keine Besorgnis. Im Übrigen vertraute es ihm. In einer Begleitung gab es keine Gefahr. Er war ein tapferer und vor allem siegreicher Ritter.

Derzeit befand er sich auf dem Weg von Frankreich nach Camelot, um sich dort König Arthur und den Rittern von dessen Tafelrunde anzuschließen.

Im Umkreis von tausend Meilen gab es keinen Mann, keinen Ritter, der sich besser für einen Platz inmitten dieser Recken eignen würde. Schließlich war er unbesiegbar, unübertrefflich, gottesfürchtig, gediegen und rein. Nun, eigentlich ließ sich das Vorgenannte in einer kurzen, aber bedeutenden Wendung, seinem Namen nämlich, zusammenfassen. Er war...

Der Ritter stockte.

Erschrocken setzte er sich auf, sprang auf die Füße.

Sein Blick flog fassungslos über die Lichtung. Dort stand SEIN Pferd. Neben ihm im Gras lagen SEIN Schwert, SEIN Helm. Das, was er am Leibe trug, war eindeutig SEINE Rüstung.

Ihm war deutlich bewußt, daß er von Joyous Guard aufgebrochen war, um ein Ritter der ruhmreichen Tafelrunde zu werden. Er erinnerte sich an die Reise, und daran, wie er auf diese Lichtung gekommen war, um zu ruhen. Doch er hatte seinen Namen vergessen.

SEINEN NAMEN!!!

Der Ritter war im ersten Moment vollkommen entgeistert. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, daß er vor seiner Pause auf der Lichtung sein Pferd an einer Quelle auf der anderen Seite der Wiese getränkt hatte. Ein Blick in das spiegelnde Wasser würde ihm die Erinnerung sicher zurückbringen...

Raschen Schrittes überquerte er die Lichtung und stoppte seinen Lauf gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er auf dem feuchten Gras am Ufer des Born ausrutschen und ins Wasser fallen konnte.

Ein Blick in die klaren Fluten zeigte ihm ein gutaussehendes Antlitz, umrahmt von wallenden mittelbraunen Locken, leuchtende Augen in dieser diffusen, aber, wie er selbst fand, anmutigen Mischung der Farben grün, grau und blau sowie einen azurblauen Himmel gekrönt von wenigen flauschigweichen Schäfchenwolken..Wolken von der gleichen Zartheit wie Cosette…

Wer war Cosette????????

Verwirrt lenkte der Ritter seinen Blick wieder auf die eigene Erscheinung. Er erkannte sich wie auch all die Dinge um sich herum. Es gab keinen Zweifel an Eigentum und Mission, doch sein Name blieb weiterhin im Dunkeln.

Er setzte sich an den Rand der Quelle – und war sich dabei bewußt, daß die Nässe des Rasens ganz sicher seiner Rüstung schaden würde. Diese Tatsache enthüllte sich in der Sekunde, die man zum Bewußtwerden eines Gedankens benötigte. Sein Name jedoch blieb ihm verborgen.

Es half nichts. Hier auf dieser sonnigen Insel des Waldes würde sich nichts ändern, egal, wie lange er hier saß und grübelte. Er würde seinen Weg nach Camelot fortsetzen. Vielleicht löste sich dort oder bereits auf dem Weg dorthin das Dunkel um seine Identität.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Nun, M. le Docteur, was meint Ihr zu meinem Enkel?", fragte M. Gillenormand Dr. Grenvil, den Mann, der bereits seit mehr als dreißig Jahren der Arzt seines Vertrauens war. „Liegt es an den unseligen Büchern jener Frau, daß der Junge phantasiert…"

Der alte Mann warf einen bösen Blick auf die Tante des Jungen, die in einer Ecke des Arbeitskabinetts saß und in ihr Taschentuch schluchzte. Frauen waren seiner Ansicht nach das größte Übel der Welt. Für alles Unheil in der Geschichte war eine Frau verantwortlich...

„Nun", riß der alte Grenvil ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „so zwingend würde ich es nicht sehen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte der Junge schon als Kind eine schwärmerische Veranlagung. Vermutlich hat dies zusammen mit dem Wundfieber zu einer Verwirrung des Geistes geführt."

„Eine Verwirrung des Geistes, wie?", knarzte Gillenormand. „Aber doch sicherlich keine, die von Dauer sein wird, oder?"

„Ich denke nicht.", erwiderte der Arzt. „Es sollte sich bessern, sobald das Wundfieber abgeklungen und die Wunde verheilt ist. Wenn Ihr es allerdings wünscht, kann ich meinen Neffen hinzuziehen. Er hat gerade sein Studium beendet und ist bereits eine Kapazität."

Der betagte Hausherr winkte ab. „Wir werden sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Meint Ihr wir sollten diese Romanvorleserei abstellen und dem Jungen statt dessen etwas anderes zu Gemüte führen?"

Der Arzt verneinte und brachte seine Auffassung dar, daß der junge Kranke in seinem Zustand ohnehin wenig von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm und das Vorlesen eher der Erbauung seiner Betreuerin diene.

„Wenn sie Erbauung benötigt, soll sie beginnen zu sticken.", brummte sein Gegenüber ungehalten und begleitete Dr. Grenvil nach draußen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Ritter saß in stolzer Haltung auf seinem Roß. Der Weg über die staubige Landstraße hatte bisher keine weitere zu bestehenden Heldentaten gebracht – und auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse zu seiner Identität.

Da er niemand war, der Müßiggang pries, rezitierte er im Stillen einige Bibelstellen und die von bedeutenden Kämpfern aufgestellten und von ihm selbst erweiterten Regeln des Rittertums. Es war eine Art Selbstreflexion, die er damit betrieb, war er zu seinem großen Mißfallen in einigen Punkten noch unvollkommen.

Würde er trotzdem auf Camelot empfangen werden? Wäre der große König Arthur bereit, ihn in den erlauchten Kreis aufzunehmen?

Nun, aus seiner Erfahrung heraus gab es wenige Ritter, die dem idealen Rittertum so nahe kamen wie er selbst.

Er verfehlte nie ein Ziel, konnte Wände erklimmen, die keiner anderer erklomm, einen Burggraben durchschwimmen, selbst wenn er seine schwere, metallene Rüstung trug sowie Drachen in Rekordzeit spalten… kurz, unmögliche Taten war für ihn alltäglich.

Kein Schmerz, und sei er noch so stark, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Im Kampf und beim Spiel war er stets der Beste. Niemand verstand es, das Schwert so gut wie er zu führen.

Neben diesen körperlichen Vorzügen und Fähigkeiten waren sein Herz und sein Geist so rein wie Morgentau. Auf seinen eisernen Willen und seine Selbstbeschränkung wäre selbst jeder Heilige neidisch, und seine Tugendhaftigkeit konnte als unübertroffen gewürdigt werden. Er widerstand jedem Reiz und jeder Verlockung!

Der Ritter war mit seiner Analyse so beschäftigt gewesen, daß er beinahe den Fremden übersehen hätte, der sich ihm in voller Rüstung und gesenktem Speer näherte.

Der Mann suchte eindeutig den Kampf. Nun denn, er würde sich dem mit Vergnügen stellen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaghaft wurde an die Tür des Arbeitskabinetts von M. Gillenormand geklopft.

Der alte Mann wußte wohl, wer Einlaß begehrte, und so tat er, als würde er das Klopfen überhören. Irgendwann würde diese unsägliche Frau es aufgeben und von selbst wieder verschwinden.

Er irrte sich. Seine altjüngferliche Tochter war festentschlossen, sich dieses Mal nicht abwimmeln zu lassen. Sie klopfte erneut und trat dann unaufgefordert, die Worte „Monsieur, wir müssen über Euren Enkel sprechen." auf den Lippen ein.

Der wütende Blick des Alten nahm ihr den Mut sofort wieder. Sie machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Ihre Schultern sanken resigniert nach hinten.

„Was ist mit dem Jungen?" Die Frage M. Gillenormands hatte eher etwas Forderndes als einen fragenden Charakter.

„Diese Träume", begann seine Tochter, „ich fürchte, sie hören nicht auf."

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein undefinierbares Brummen.

„Ich möchte Dr. Grenvil nochmals zu bitten.", fuhr sie fort.

„Wozu?", wollte M. Gillenormand wissen. „Damit wir ihm eingestehen, daß mein Enkel, der Erbe des Hauses Pontmercy sich für einen Ritter hält?"

Unerbittlich wurde das Ansinnen abgeschmettert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Sagt, mein Ritter", begann Königin Guenevere recht unverfänglich ihr Gespräch mit dem Gast ihres Mannes, „Ihr weilt bereits einige Tage an diesem Hof, doch Euren Namen konnte mir bisher niemand nennen."

Der Angesprochene geriet ins Schwitzen. Vor dieser Frage hatte er sich gefürchtet, seitdem er an der Seite König Arthurs nach Camelot geritten war.

Diesen einfachen Punkt nicht beantworten zu können, war ihm peinlicher als die Tatsache, daß es Arthur gewesen war, der ihn mit gezückter Lanze zum Kampf gefordert hatte – und den er schmählich vom Pferd geworfen hatte.

Er wandte den Blick von der Königin und ihrem bezauberndem Antlitz und blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die schöne Landschaft rund um die Burg.

„Es ist wirklich schändlich.", sprach Guenevere weiter, „daß ich nicht ausgerechnet Euren Namen nicht kenne, wo Ihr doch so edel und tapfer seid…"

Der Ritter bemühte sich, den Spott in ihrer Stimme zu überhören. Ihm war bewußt, daß er in irgendeiner Weise ihr Mißfallen erregt hatte, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wodurch dies geschehen war…

Er wandte sich ihr erneut zu, blickte sie den Hauch eines Augenblicks fasziniert an und sagte schließlich: „Ich heiße Marius Pontmercy.".

_Marius Pontmercy_. War dies wirklich sein Name?

Guenevere lachte auf. „Was für ein seltsamer Name, mein Herr! Heißt man jetzt so in Frankreich?"

Der Ritter errötete bis in die Spitzen seiner wallenden Locken. Er wußte es nicht. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er diese Frage beantworten können. Einerseits klang dieser Name so richtig, so vertraut. Auf der anderen Seite wußte er tief in seinem Inneren, daß der Spott der Königin berechtigt war.

„Ich denke, so hat man mich auf Joyous Guard genannt, Madame."

Er verbeugte sich formvollendet vor ihr und floh eine Sekunde später aus dem Raum. Ihr Lachen verfolgte ihn noch einige Stufen, bis er es tief unten am Ende der Treppe nicht mehr hören konnte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er erwachte tief in der Nacht.

Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Ganz in seiner Nähe vernahm er den leisen Atem einer schlafenden Person. Sicher handelte es sich dabei um seinen Knappen.

Das Lachen von Königin Guenevere hatte ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Ihr Spott schmerzte ihn, auch wenn er nicht recht wußte, ihn ihre Ablehnung so sehr verletzte.

Sein Herz tat ihm weh, wenn er an sie dachte, obgleich in anderes Bild als das ihre darin wohnte.

„Cosette.", sprach er den Namen halblaut aus.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien ein Antlitz so zart und rein, daß ihm die Erinnerung, die er nicht richtig zu fassen bekam, wehtat.

Das Bild der vertrauten Unbekannten vermischte sich mit dem der Königin. Sein Herz maß beide gleich, daß wurde ihm nun bewußt. Ein verbotener Gedanke schlich sich ein. Er erschrak.

Im gleichen Moment wurde eine Kerze entzündet, die ihn durch das plötzliche Aufflammen ihres Lichtes blendete.

„Marius, meine Junge", vernahm er eine Frauenstimme, „du bist erwacht! Wie geht es dir?"

Die Fremde beugte sich über ihn und tätschelte fürsorglich seine Wange.

Entsetzt starrte er sie an, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er war so fest davon überzeugt gewesen, der zweite Atem im Raum hätte Dap, seinem Knappen gehört, daß ihn sein Irrtum bis ins Mark erschütterte.

‚Was für eine seltsame Kleidung!', dachte er noch, bevor er gnädig von einer Ohnmacht umfangen wurde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Ritter Pontmercy litt seelische Qualen, die ihm bisher unbekannt gewesen waren. Überall am Hofe seines Freundes Arthur spottete man ihm. Königin Guenevere selbst, so war ihm zugetragen worden, hatte seinen stolzen Namen in „sans mercy" verballhornt.

All seine Glorie, sein Stolz, seinen ruhmreichen Taten schienen ihm wertlos angesichts dieser Lage.

Der Blick des Ritters wanderte durch den Raum und blieb in der Ecke hängen, in der sein Knappe mit Inbrunst seine Rüstung polierte.

Morgen, ja, morgen würde es für ihn die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu beweisen. Ein Turnier war angesetzt worden. Er höchstselbst würde gegen die drei tapfersten und bewährtesten Ritter Camelot antreten – und siegen.

Selbstbewußt straffte er seine Gestalt. Es würde für ihn ein Leichtes sein, Sir Lionel, Sir Dinadan, und Sir Sagramore zu besiegen. Unzweifelhaft würde ihm dies gelingen, denn war der tapferste und erfolgreichste Ritter, den man je auf Erden gesehen hatte.

Er war LANCELOT DU LAC!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen erwachte Marius Pontmercy aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit. Er bäumte sich auf und blieb schwer atmend, als wäre er eine weite Strecke gerannt, blieb er aufrecht im Bett sitzen.

Er sah sich überrascht um.

Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, war nicht die kleine Mansardenwohnung, die er sich mit Courfeyrac teilte. Statt dessen handelt es sich zweifelsohne um das Zimmer, das er im Hause seines Großvaters sein eigen genannt hatte.

Der Blick des jungen Mannes fiel auf seine Tante, die auf einem Stuhl nahe bei seinem Bett stand.

„Marius, mein Junge", vernahm er sie und sah die Tränen in ihren Augen, „wie geht es dir?"

„Recht gut, denke ich", antwortete er.

Sein Hals fühlte sich ein wenig trocken an. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rauh. Außerdem konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, daß sein Körper sich kaum richtig bewegen konnte. Es gab da eine gewisse Eingeschnürheit.

Ohne Vorwarnung kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Die Barrikade, seine sterbenden Freunde… Marius setzte an, um aus dem Bett zu springen.

„Nicht so hastig, junger Mann", sagte die Stimme des alten Dr. Grenvil, die ihm bereits aus frühester Kindheit vertraut war, „Ihr braucht noch ein wenig Ruhe, um Euch völlig zu erholen."

„Dann wird er wieder ganz gesund?", schluchzte die Tante.

„Das will ich doch hoffen", brummte M. Gillenormand anstelle des Arztes. „Sonst schickt dieses Mädchen, diese _Coselle_, noch mehr Verbände, und wir können bereits ein ganzes Zimmer damit füllen."


End file.
